The Silent Danger
by LaurenMac
Summary: Starscream gave up Megatron for the good of his race. What happens when Megatron reawakens and wants to start the war all again? The Danger was always there but no one took heed to it. Now Valkyrie must stop the war from happening.


**The Silent Danger.**

**A/N: This story will replace Living a Lie. I don't really like the way the story was going so I decided to replace it. I hope ya'll don't mind!**

Summary: Starscream gave up Megatron for the good of his race. What happens when Megatron reawakens and wants to start the war all again? The Danger was always there but no one took heed to it.

* * *

**VALKYRIES POINT OF VIEW**

**360 Vorns ago.**

I watched as Megatron was sentenced to the harshest sentence in the court of cybertronian law. He was sentenced to undergo a processor surgery that will remove the personality and memory portion of his processor. He is also to be kept in stasis until he offlines. In addition he is not to be repaired for his injuries even if it is spark threatening. He let out a growl that shook everybody both human and cybertronian to their core. "When I get my hands on you Optimus Prime or any other Autobot they will be offlined painfully."

The bots ushered the mech out of the court room and as soon as the leader of the Decpeticons left. Starscream laughed at his former bosses fate and everybody looked at him. "You barely escaped the same fate Starscream" Optimus rumbled threateningly and the mech in question crossed his arms trying to look like a threat he was so well known for.

"I disabled the mech. I got my kingdom back. I got my voicebox back. Megatron got what he deserved." Starscream reasoned with Optimus. I wandered why Optimus had let the former Decepticon SIC go basically scot free. After Starscream left everybody talked about the threat that Megatron had uttered.

**NOW**

I wandered the halls of the Iaconian records searching for somebot in particular. He was supposed to be in a meeting with the leaders of Cybertron and Earth to discuss the possibilities of trade between the two planets. I considered comming Prowl to let him know the Optimus was in hiding. Cracking a smile at the image of our leader and descendant of our god hiding from the strict bot was hilarious. I stifled a giggled when some of the other bots were giving me a weird look.

Walking up to the main desk I asked for Optimus Prime and the drone told me he was with Alpha Trion. I nodded than thanked the drone and walked to Alpha Trion's office which was just a short elevator ride to the office. The hall of records were situated in a circle of twenty plus floors of datapads that have historic information for the public to read about. Alpha Trions office was on the tenth floor as with the other administrative staff offices.

When the hall was attacked in one of the last days before the mass exodus. Somehow Alpha Trion saved all of the records and saved the support staff that remained neural til the end of the war. Many have speculated that he made a deal with Megatron to protect his staff and the records. Others think he's a reincarnation of Primus and knew that something was bound to happen.

Of course the select few of the conspiracy theorists think he has a gift of sight into the future and is some alien within an Cybetronian body. Those are the most popular theories flying around since the war had ended and the mech showed up unexpectedly. He was unscathed and had all of the datapads safe along with the staff. I think the mech has just really good luck or an excellent sense of when something is about to happen.

I noticed Optimus walked out with a look of relief. "Sir." Greeting the mech I had looked up to ever since I was a young recruit in the Autobot forces. "Valkyrie. Prowl just commed me and told me to tell you that you are off duty for the rest of the cycle." Optimus relayed orders to me and I followed his order not wanting to make the mech mad. I hoped that he would get to the meeting and calm down the fighting politicians.

Getting a good look at Optimus I noticed that his armor is showing the age of the mech. It wasn't a good thing I made a note to bring it up to Prowl to have him sent to a medic to get looked at. "Sir. You have a message on your desk in you're office from Prime Minister Alexander Witwicky of Great Britain." Letting the mech know as we went our separate ways. One to the Cybertronian Civic Law Center the other to Maccadam's Old Oil House.

Walking to the Oil House I noticed how empty Iacon was even though the end of the war happened three hundred and sixty vorns ago. Back in the day you would have millions of bots walking around or driving. You were never alone because there was always someone around going somewhere. Now the city is empty and it was creepy of how you have to go near the hall of records to be surrounded by others. The mass exodus was one of the smarter decisions that Optimus has made during the war.

I arrived at the oil house after dodging some questionable charecters. The bartender welcomed me with a huge hello and I returned the greeting but not with as much enthusiasm. Sitting down in a booth by myself I ordered the high grade oil which was a substitute for high grade energon. It did it's job but it took longer to get buzzed as the humans would call it. The organics tended to avoid this place like a plague which was fine with it's occupants.

Letting out a small chuckle at the most ridiculous things that have happened here. The bar was opened until the exodus. This was the place where both Decepticon's and Autobot's both sat in the room and didn't try to kill each other. I wandered how the Decepticon's even got past our defenses to come to the place.


End file.
